


BEN IS STAYING

by Johnas007



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnas007/pseuds/Johnas007
Summary: I waited all week for their reunion on Friday  now I have to wait for Monday to see what happens next  I couldn’t wait...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

‘We need to talk. Come on.’ Said Ben pulling Callum along, but not before giving him another slow kiss on the lips. Lola had taken Lexi home with the promise of a baking session despite objecting she wanted to stay with her dad and Callum. Ben took his hand and walked towards the square to retrieve his bag where he’d dropped it when he’d seen Callum. 

‘Ben..’. Callum started but Ben shushed him and pulled him along. He retrieved his bag and went to his Dad’s house, using his keys to let himself in as it had all been locked up. He led Callum into the living room after locking the door behind them. He didn’t want any surprises without being warned. They both sat down on the sofa, Ben pulling his jacket off as they sat down, throwing it on the chair. 

‘Listen, there’s something you need to know I have to tell you…’

‘Ben I don’t want to know. I don’t care.’

‘Callum will you shut up and just listen. I need to say this.’ He took a deep breathe as he reached over and took Callum’s hands in his, pulling him so they were knee to knee. ‘You know I said I never let myself believe we would work, didn’t think we’d last?’ Callum just nodded feeling Ben wanted to get something off his chest. ‘I may have thought that but that never stopped me falling like a ton of bricks. You have the means to destroy me Callum and that scares me. It scares the living shit out of me if I’m honest.’ Callum reached up and took Ben’s face in his hands. Ben hung onto his wrists. ‘When I told you I didn’t love you and didn’t want your love, I lied.’

‘I know you did Ben. The little things you said at the time I thought over a million times when I was away and I knew they weren’t true. I just didn’t know why you were pushing me away. Now you’ve told me what happened it all made sense. You were protecting me Ben. But I don’t need protecting Ben. Don’t you get it? You’re the most important thing in my life. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.’

‘But the police are not going to go away Callum. They’re just looking for more evidence.’ Ben interrupted.

‘I know Ben and I’ll be here. If the police come I’ll be with you. If the last two weeks have shown me anything it’s that I’m only half alive when I’m not with you. I’ll be where you are.’ Callum was very sincere as he looked into Ben’s eyes.

‘But what about your career in the police Callum? This is why I ended things before Christmas. I don’t want to be the one that will stop you getting into the police. You make me want to be a better person, but I want you to be the best person you can be.’ Ben said as he reached up placed a soft kiss on Callum’s lips. 

‘Ben, if I’m honest if it comes down to it and it’s a choice between you and the police, you’re going to win hands down every time. I thought about this a lot and I’m not going to be happy in the police if I don’t have you, but I can be happy with you, without being in the police. I love you. When will you believe that?

‘I love you too Callum. I love you so much it hurts.’ Ben said his eyes filling up.

‘Yeah?’ Said Callum the biggest smile appearing on his face, crowding into Ben and pushing him back into the settee.

‘You know I do. You’ve always known. But I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.’ As he wrapped his hands round Callum’s back moving his legs up onto the settee.

‘Don’t matter.’ Muttered Callum as he snuck his hands up Ben’s top and spreading them over his stomach forcing his top up to his chest. 

‘Callum we’ve still got things to talk about.’ Ben said distractedly as he lifted his neck up to allow Callum to place more kisses on his neck.

‘Yeah, I know. Later though eh Ben? I’m kinda busy. I trying to make love to my boyfriend.’ As he settled between Ben’s spread legs so they were literally touching everywhere.

Ben laughed for the first time in what felt like a very long time. ‘Boyfriend eh? I love that. I love you Callum.’ He said as he pulled Callum’s head down to a deep kiss. 

‘And I love you Ben.’ Replied Callum, lifting his head gazing down at Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Callum were lying on the settee. They’d put their shorts and t-shirts back on but the rest of their clothes were still strewn where they’d landed as they stripped each other. Callum was lying on his side with his back against the back of the settee and was spooning Ben. Ben was stroking Callum’s arm and just savouring the moment.

Ben turned his head round to look at Callum. ‘Babe? Can I ask you something?’ Callum just raised an eyebrow.

‘Since when do you ask permission for anything Ben? Spit it out. What do you want to know?’ he said as he placed a kiss on Ben’s head. Ben turned in Callum’s arms so they were facing each other, Ben’s arms placed on Callum’s chest.

‘I’m serious. If you don’t want to and think it’s too soon, you don’t have to just for me.’

‘Ben what is it? Just tell me.’

Ben lowered his voice almost whispering ‘Do you want to. I mean will you’ he paused, almost as if building up courage. He took a deep breath, looked up at Callum and said quietly ‘Will you move in with me? Move in with me here?’

Callum smiled slowly, and then broke into a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. ‘Here? With you? What about your Dad? Don’t you have to ask him?’

Ben then explained what happened in the taxi. The plans they’d all made to leave together and how Ben had seen Callum and told his Dad he couldn’t go. He told Callum what his dad had told him to do if the police came. He’d told him very quietly that his Dad told him he was proud of him. Callum hugged Ben harder when he explained this. He knew Ben needed his Dad’s approval, no matter how vocally he said he didn’t. 

‘So he’s not coming back? Callum asked quietly.

‘No. There’ll be just be me and Mum living here. And Dennis if I can find him. We couldn’t find him when we were packing. If he wants to go and join Dad then I’ll sort it out, but if not, he is my adopted brother and I’ll look after him. So? What do you think? You want to move in with your boyfriend?’ Ben asked nervously, plucking at Callum’s t-shirt.

Callum put his hand out to lift Ben’s chin up so he could look him in the eye ‘I’d love that Ben.’

‘Yeah?’ Replied Ben a huge grin spreading on his face. He tried his best to jump on top of Callum despite the fact they’d been lying side by side. ‘I love you babe.’

A while later they were dressed and in the kitchen making a cup of tea when they heard the back door rattle. It’s was locked but the person on the other side didn’t know that and was trying to turn the handle to get in without knocking. Ben and Callum looked at each other. Callum put his arm round Ben almost in comfort.

‘Damn, where’s my key, shit.’ They heard a soft voice mutter. Ben immediately went and unlocked the door and opened it to find Dennis on the other side. ‘Ben?’ He sounded confused. ‘I thought you.’ He shut up abruptly. Ben took his arm and pulled him in the kitchen. 

‘You thought what Dennis? Did you not expect me to be here? Ben pushed Dennis down in one the the chairs and set a cup of tea in front of him. All three of them sat at the table nursing their teas. Ben assumed when Dennis shut up abruptly that he knew they hadn’t gone. ‘You know we were going then? Why didn’t you pick up our calls? There was a ticket for you. You weren’t being left.’

Dennis shrugged his shoulders. Callum touched Dennis’s hand gently. ‘Phil didn’t leave you. Ben told me they all looked for you and all rang you but you didn’t pick up and they had no choice but to go.’

Ben interrupted. ‘Listen Dennis this is your home. I will always be your brother. If you want to go and join Dad, I’ll sort it. If you want to stay here then we’ll do it together. Luckily for you Callum is moving in so you won’t starve.’ He said with a smile looking up at Callum. Callum lifted his arm and rubbed Ben’s back slowly and cupped his hand round the back of his neck.

‘Do I have to decide straight away?’ Dennis asked quietly, keeping his head down. 

Ben looked over to him and said gently ‘Tell you what? Why don’t we assume you’re just going to stay with us until you tell me otherwise. You also have to realise that once people realise Dad is gone your Sharon is going to kick off. She’ll expect you to move with her.’

‘I don’t want to!’ Dennis looked up quickly.

‘I don’t want you to either Dennis. Well just say he’s away with business then no-one will ask any questions. The ball is in your court. You’re home is here and always will be. OK?’

‘OK. Is there anything to eat? I’m starving.’ And like that, it was done. Dennis was sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days there were a lot of rumours about Phil’s disappearance but Ben brushed them off and said he was away with business. He did this on a regular basis so it was generally accepted. He told them Louise had gone away with her Mum for a while with Peggy. 

Ben went with Callum to get all his stuff from the flat. Callum wanted to go on his own and talk to Stuart at the same time but Ben wouldn’t let him. Ben said he felt he should talk to Stuart, have a man to man talk, but secretly he was scared Stuart would talk Callum out of it. Ben didn’t think Stuart was impressed but could tell by the resigned look on his face that there was nothing he could do. He had the feeling that Stuart said something to Callum when he hugged him as they left, but when Ben questioned him Callum just brushed him off by saying Stuart said he loved him. 

Kathy was shocked over Phil’s disappearance and even more shocked that the police thought he’d killed Keanu. She’d heard stories about Keanu’s disappearance but had assumed he was laying low after everyone found out about him and Sharon. She’d been married to Phil and knew he was no angel, but murder? She’d never thought he was that bad but he’d run off so she had to assume there was something in it. Ben wanted to tell his Mum the truth but Callum told him not to. The less people who knew the truth the better. Callum also knew how much Ben loved his Mum and although would never admit it, he also wanted her love and approval. Callum wasn’t prepared to take this away.

The police reappeared the day after Phil had left. They must have gone to the house first as they appeared at the car lot. The detective who’d arrested them at the arches opened the door to the office with an arrogance that Ben feels all detectives have.

‘Good morning Mr Mitchell, I’m looking for your Dad.’ He asked.

‘Haven’t seen him.’ Ben replied with short measure, turning back to the paperwork on his desk. Jay was at his own desk, sitting back with his arms crossed in the silent way he has of observing.

‘When do you expect to see him?’ 

‘No idea. He’s my Dad not my keeper.’ Ben replied with a smirk. ‘Why do you need him anyway? Didn’t you ask him enough questions already? Or should I say asked both of us? I’m assuming as you released us both without charge we were done.’ Ben was talking with his usual cockiness but inside he was terrified. His heart was beating like a train and he was holding it together by a thread. What if they’d found evidence? What if they arrested him?

‘We just want to ask him a few more questions that’s all.’

‘Well I’ll tell him when I see him. Now is there anything else I can do for you?’ Ben asked as he stood up. ‘I’ve got a business to run and no offence mate, but having the old bill on site doesn’t really give the right impression to my punters.’ He walked past them to the door and opened it with a gesture of his arm with an expectant look on his face.

‘That’s all for today Mr Mitchell. Tell your Dad I want to speak to him.’ The detective gestured to his colleague and they walked out, the detective giving Ben a hard stare as he walked past him. 

Ben closed the door but kept a hold of the handle whilst laying his head against the door. He took deep breaths trying to calm his heart rate down. His hands were shaking with the effort of gripping the door so tightly. 

Jay sat watching Ben. He knew him well enough to not ask loads of questions and certainly knew not to approach him. He held his tongue and didn’t ask why the police wanted Phil. Ben would talk when he was ready to talk. He also knew he’d eventually tell him why him and Phil were questioned in his own time. He had his own suspicions which he’d talked to Lola about. He also knew that Phil wasn’t away on business and Ben was hiding something. The thing is about Ben, he puts out this confident, cocky bravado, not being bothered about anyone. But Jay knew Ben inside. Not many people knew the real Ben. He knew he fought fiercely for those he loved and would protect them, no matter what. Jay knew that Ben thought he was protecting Jay, Lola and more importantly Lexi by not telling them what was going on. Callum knew what was going on. He’d seen them huddled together whispering conversations so no one could hear. Jay was OK with that. He knew Ben loved Callum and as long as Ben had someone he could confide in, and not bottle it all up, then he was fine with it. Ben eventually erupted when he bottled things up and the fall out was never pretty.

‘Ben?’ came a voice from outside the door. 

Jay knew it was Callum. He’d been expecting him as he’d text him as soon as the police arrived. Jay stood up and walked towards Ben who was in the process of opening the door. He put a hand on Ben’s shoulder as he passed him and said ‘I’ll go and cover for Callum at the parlour. Let me know when you need me back, yeah?’

Ben barely acknowledged him. He only had eyes for Callum. Callum smiled at Jay as they swapped places and whispered a quiet ‘Thanks Jay.’ He looked at Ben after closing the door and asked ‘You OK?’ Ben just walked into Callum’s arms and wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled in tightly. Callum looked down and wrapped his arms round the younger man and kissed the top of his head while cuddling him back just as tightly. 

It took Ben a while to be able to put a coherent sentence together. He just clung tightly to Callum. They eventually moved over to the sofa with Ben cuddled into Callum, his legs sling over Callum’s. Ben eventually explained what the police had said and it was Phil they wanted to talk to.

‘That sounds good. Sounds as if they’re not interested in you. If they wanted to talk to both of you they would have taken you in and then gone looking for your dad. They didn’t so it looks as if they’re not looking at you.’

‘But Callum..’

‘No Ben. You know what your Dad said. If they ask, tell them it was him. They haven’t asked. They’ve assumed. You haven’t dropped your Dad in it. You haven’t lied.’ All the time he was talking Callum was running his hand up and down Ben’s thigh, trying to reassure him.

‘You think?’ Ben replied looking up at Callum.

‘Yes.’ He replied leaning down and dropping a kiss on Ben’s lips. ‘Now aren’t you picking up Lexi from school today? Why don’t you finish up early and we can take a slow walk to the school? We can pick her up together. She if Lola will let her sleeps at our’s tonight?’

‘I’d love that. Will you make dinner?’ Ben asked looking up with a hopeful look.

‘When do I ever not?’ Callum replied with a laugh, pushing Ben’s legs down and standing up. He turned and took Ben’s hand to pull him up. ‘Come on, let’s go. Maybe if you’re lucky we’ll have time for a few kisses on the way to the school.’

‘Yeah? Come on then. What you waiting for?’ he said with a huge smile as he grabbed his jacket and grabbed Callum’s hand, pulling him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The police came around three more times over the next couple of days. Each time more insistent with their questions on when Ben had last seen Phil. This time they interrupted Ben and Callum at the café when they were having a late breakfast. They’d finished their cooked breakfast and were sitting chatting while finishing their coffee, their hands entwined on Callum’s knee.

Ben sighed when he saw them walk in. ‘For God’s sake.’ He muttered under his breathe. ‘What now?’ out loud he said ‘How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t know where my Dad is. I haven’t heard from him. I’m not his keeper.’ Callum gently squeezed Ben’s hand in silent support.

‘And you wouldn’t tell me if you had heard from him would you Mr Mitchell?’ the Detective replied with the raise of any eyebrow. 

‘Do you want me to answer that.’ Replied Ben quickly with a mocking expression.

‘Look, why don’t you leave him alone.’ Callum interrupted abruptly. ‘It’s his Dad you want to talk to. How many time does he have to tell you that he doesn’t know where Phil is. This is harassment. You can’t do that!’ Callum was getting angry.

‘Mr Highway isn’t it?’ The Detective replied, turning his attention to Callum. ‘I understand you’ve applied to join the police? You need to be careful on who you’re friends with. You wouldn’t want your application to be declined due to the friends you keep.’

‘Hey!’ Ben said loudly. ‘Leave him..’

Callum lifted their joint hands and kissed Ben’s hand gently in reassurance, looking him in the eyes. ‘It’s OK. I can handle this.’ He turned to the Detective ‘You appear to have been mis-informed officer. Ben isn’t a friend, he’s my boyfriend. We live together. I would remind you again that Ben hasn’t done anything. You have interviewed him and released him. You obviously have no intention of interviewing him again as you would have done so by now. It appears to be Phil you want to talk to. This is harassment and if it doesn’t stop then I will take this further by making a formal complaint. If that means my application to join the police is declined then that’s fine. I’m not sure I want to join when I’ve seen how you treat an innocent person over the last couple of days. Now is there anything more you need from Ben? As if not, me and my boyfriend have plans and you know what they say?’ he paused. ‘Two’s company, three’s a crowd.’ Callum raised his eyebrows up questioningly at the Detective.

‘No.’ replied the Detective slowly. ‘It appears we’re done. Enjoy the rest of your day gentlemen.’ He said sardonically as he walked slowly out the café.

‘Fuck!’ exclaimed Ben. ‘That was hot! Who are you? And have you done with my boyfriend?’

Callum laughed, looking down at their joint hands. His cheeks were red and embarrassment was oozing out of him. ‘He was harassing you and I was sick of it. He can’t do that to you. The only person who’s allowed to harass you is me.’ He said leaning down and kissing Ben. Ben leaned up into the kiss, trying to take it further.

‘Ben.’ Callum said still embarrassed. ‘We’re in the café.’

Ben looked round as if he’d completely forgot where they were. ‘Come on. Let’s get out of here. Somewhere private. Mam is here and Dennis is at school. The house is empty. You can harass me at home.’ He said with cheeky smile pulling Callum up out of his seat and almost dragging him out the café, shouting over his shoulder to his Mum ‘I’ll pay my bill later Mum. I’ve got things to do.’ He said with a wink as he almost ran out the café.


End file.
